Love & Troy Bolton
by Forever-and-always-love
Summary: "You said that you believe when the right person comes along you will know. It will hit you like a train... so I think the train just hit me." TROYELLA FLUFF PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**NEW ONESHOT**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN HSM<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:) **

**TROYELLA FLUFF :D**

* * *

><p>You could hear the music pumping from outside of the large mansion that belonged to the Evans family. There were red plastic cups all over the front lawn, drunk people throwing up in the bushes, sluts being sluts in their latest hook up's parked car. And then there was Gabriella who was standing with her best friend Taylor.<p>

"Gabby, you need this. James is an asshole, you deserve way better than that prick, but tonight just let loose, party, drink do whatever, just have fun!" Taylor said to Gabriella as they made their way to the Evans front door that was already open.

What Taylor said was true. She did need this. She had just found out her boyfriend of 11 months and 27 days had cheated on her. Just before the big one year. Ass hole.

So her other best friend insisted that she had to come to her and her twins end of year party which practically the whole school was invited to. This was a chance for Gabby to forget about all her worries for one night at least.

As soon as they stepped into the mansion they were already offered drinks.

It looked like a full on club, never mind house. Music was blaring from the speakers, it was dark, coloured and strobe lights everywhere…. And all the girls were dressed to kill. Not for themselves, no, all the girls dressed for one person, the God of east high school. Everyone knew he was the town's man whore- for lack of a better word. But he was a God.

All of the guys wanted to be him, all of the girls wanted to be with him, even for a short minute of the night.

Gabriella was an exception to this. She was caught up in work and studies and her boyfriend to notice him...

* * *

><p>Troy was sitting on top of the kitchen counter with all of his friends surrounding him as they laughed and sipped on their beers. He could tell that all the girls were trying to get him to notice them, but he just laughed it off. He thought it was stupid that chicks tried so hard. But he took advantage of it anyway... after all... he was Troy Bolton.<p>

"Dude, Gabriella Montez just walked in with Tay, she's looking fiiiine man." Troy's curly haired friend said while looking over at them. Troy just scoffed at him

"Dude, don't even pretend you're looking at her when everyone in this room knows you're in love with Taylor."

Chad just stayed quiet and drank more of his beer.

"Dude, why don't you just go talk to her, I know you want to." Troy said and then he notices who Chad was originally talking about. God Damn she looked beautiful... She was wearing a mid-thigh black dress, strapless with matching pump heels. Her legs look toned and smooth; here hair was black and long, her eyes dark and smoky. Damn.

'Because Troy, you made the rule, hump and dump." – This made Troy sigh.

"First of all, I dint not make that rule, you guys made it up for me, and second of all that's just me, don't be me, be you!"

"Then what about all your rules? The whole, no kissing, no talking, no snuggling, no longer then a night, no -"

"- yeah Chad those are rules for me not for the entire male population of east high. God…...ok listen, I will come with you and we can chat to them together so you don't have to go alone, now come be a big boy, or must I hold your hand as well?" Troy asked with a smirk.

He really wasn't a bad friend, he made bad decisions and had a bad reputation but he would always be there for his best friends.

Chad hit him and laughed "thanks man, I owe you…"

They walked over to the two girls who were talking in the corner.

* * *

><p>"Ok so game plan, you, Gabriella, are hooking up with someone yummy tonight."<p>

"Taylor, I'm not a slut like all of these girls here, I can't pull of a hook up-"

"You can, trust me. OMG Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth are coming towards us. ACT COOL!"

"Oh my God you are so head over heels for Chad."

With that Taylor smacked her which didn't go unnoticed by the two guys as they reached their destination.

"Now ladies, no fights here tonight, this party is about fun" Troy said with a smirk

"We aren't fighting, trust me, just goofing off" Taylor replied back, never taking her eyes off Chad and she batted her eye lashed… Troy and Gabriella stared at their best friends...

"so Taylor, Chad… you two should go and get drinks together…alone..." Troy said, obviously tryna hint at Chad that this was his chance, which of course he didn't get.

"But she already has a drink"

'Oblivious fool' Gabriella thought as she grabbed Taylor's cup and downed the alcoholic beverage in one shot.

"Now she doesn't" Gabby said with a smirk and with that, Chad took Taylor away and left Troy and Gabriella alone in the corner.

"Thanks, you can see they really like each other" Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"Yea they are just too dumb to do anything about it."

They laughed together and then it got a little awkward. This was weird for Troy; in fact he had never experienced awkwardness with a chick. He was nervous, his heart was beating fast, his palms were sweating... he thought he was going to faint.

"Uhmm, I'm Troy by the way."

"I know we go to the same school, have the same homeroom teacher, and Spanish, and math, and English" she replied while laughing.

Troy stood there scratching the back of his neck. "Yea of course I know, I just thought maybe you didn't know me because we haven't really spoken... At all. Which is a pity actually"

"Why do you say that Bolton?" Gabby asked with a smirk. She found herself extremely attracted to him, maybe it was his eyes, or maybe it was the Double Vodka and red bull of Taylor's that she just downed that made her more…flirtatious.

"Well you look like a girl that I would like to get to know."

"I thought Troy Bolton didn't get to know girls" she said and then walked away, swaying her hips.

Troy watched he walk outside to the pool area, he was drawn to her, he had no clue what it was but he wanted her badly, he wanted to talk to her, to feel her lip...

This was against his rules, and then he saw her turn back at him, she smiled and then winked at him and walked out of his vision.

'Screw the rules' he thought as he made his way through the crowed and followed her.

He made his way outside to where she was. Gabriella had taken off her heels and was sitting on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in the pool.

She looked so beautiful to Troy, the way the light hit her, she looked up at him and smiled. He walked over to her and sat now next to her, took off his shoes, rolled his jeans up and put his feet in the water.

"Just so you know, I'm not who I'm made out to be" Troy said to here, referring to the last comment that she made to him

"So you aren't the type of guy who uses girls as toys?" she asked... knowing the answer already.

He sighed... "In a sense, but it's...complicated..."

"I'm sure I could keep up." She said to him with a genuine smile on her lips.

"Long story short. 14 year old Boys heart is broken by parent divorce, stops believing in love and made rules to himself not to get close to girls to avoid getting hurt."

There was silence; Gabriella was definitely not expecting that.

"look I didn't mean to become who I was, I didn't want to be this player that all the guys tried to be like, girls where giving themselves to me and I didn't wasn't to get hurt and reacted in a really bad way and it just escalated from there..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Troy, I wouldn't judge you. I was just joking with you about what I said."

Troy smiled at her, he had never spoken to a girl like this before, and he had never told anyone why he was the way he was before. "Thanks Gabriella. I really mean it, thank you."

They were looking into each other's eyes and smiling... it felt so right to both of them, he looked at her lips and he felt his heart rate speed up a liitle more.

"You know you don't have to close yourself up to love. I mean, look at me, I just got cheated on but I'm not gonna shut myself away from someone because of it... I believe when the right person comes along you will know. It will hit you like a train" Gabby said as she stared back at his ocean blue eyes.

"I know, and the minute that happens I will stop with my shit, believe me... im just waiting for it I guess, I just don't want to end up with so much hate like my parents... if that makes sense"

"Of course it makes sense Troy."

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they swirled around the water from the pool with their feet.

"And for the record. A guy would have to completely psychotic to ever cheat on you"

Gabriella looked back up at him and smiled. "I'm nothing special Troy."

"Are you kidding me? You're beautiful, you are hardworking in school, you are sweet, kind, caring, you don't judge, you take the time to listen to rambling idiots such as myself, you're insightful, and you are way better than any of those girls in there, it looks like you actually have self-respect which none of those girls do... So don't say you're nothing special"

Gabriella was speechless at his words. A guy had never made her feel like this, like she was actually worth it. She couldn't help herself, their faces were already so close together, she reached up and laid her lips on his and gave him a soft kiss and pulled back. Troy's eyes were still closed... and then she realised what she just did, and to who she did it with. Troy eventually opened his eyes and looked confused in a way

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have I know you're rules-"

"No don't worry... I like it."

She felt overwhelmed by the way he was staring at her...

"My rules…" he laughed... "No sharing feelings with girls, no kissing, no talking, no hugging, no intimacy… just all down the drain… four years of these rules and most of them were broken because of one hour with one girl... amazing."

He was pretty mush talking to himself but still looking at Gabriella who had no clue what to do... she let her heart take over her mind and did something implosive again. Hoping she wouldn't regret it.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you again"

"Ok" Troy said, sounding like he was out of breathe or unable to speak

"And I want you to tell me exactly what you feel afterwards."

He nodded and she leaned up to him slowly... Their lip met in a sweet kiss, their breathing was jiggered, but it was perfect. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"And?"

"I feel like, I need more." He laughed at how stupid he sounded but shrugged it off and pulled into her again.

They kissed for longer this time, both being more daring, there arms were wrapped around each other, hand tugging on their hair, tongues dancing together. They were gripping to each other like it was the last kiss they would ever have. Both knowing that it was nowhere near the last kiss.

When air was needed they pulled back once again and stared into each other's eyes.

"I think the train hit me" Troy said and smiled to Gabriella who looked a little confused.

"Train?"

"You said that you believe when the right person comes along you will know. It will hit you like a train... so I think the train just hit me."

Gabriella laughed at him, he was cute, she had never thought of Troy this way, but now she couldn't see him as anyone else, this was him.

She didn't say anything back, she just kissed his lips again quickly and leaned her head on his shoulders as the entwined their hands together.

They sat there and just enjoyed each others company while there was still a full on party going on inside the house. Not that they cared.

"So I was thinking, how about we go out this weekend?'' Troy said while kissing the top of her head that was still resting on his shoulder.

"Like a date?"

Troy laughed at how cute she sounded "yes, like a date"

"Mmmmmmm…... Yea I'd like that... a lot"

She looked up at him, and he moved a strand of hair away from her face and cupped her cheeks as the kissed again, and again, and again…...and again.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW please please please :D<strong>

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Kate**


End file.
